Me and You
by Hossyboy
Summary: Kibas confused about his feelings and Shino just dosent understand what is going on but when he does he makes sure Kiba does too. Yaoi if you dont like dont read.
1. River Water

-Chapter 1-

Kiba awoke with a dull throbbing in his ribs, his pain doubling when he sat up. Kiba had jumped in front of Shino when an enemy ninja had thrown a giant rock at Shino's unsuspecting back. He had told them it was nothing acting like the tuff guy, refusing Hinata's healing. But now he realized this might be more than just a scratch.

He noticed Shino's bed was empty, he then remembered Shino was up to take first watch. Kiba then looked over at Hinata to make sure he did not wake her as he slowly got up from his bed. He nudged Akumaru with his foot, arousing the dog from its slumber.

Looking up the dog instantly complied with its masters will, standing the dog waited for Kiba. Carefully Kiba looped his arm around the dogs back and together they began a slow pace to the nearest water source. Using the other hand Kiba held his sides in an attempt to ease his pain. He took every breath carefully and slowly, the pain still searing with every breath.

As they approached the stream Kiba peeled off his lose green V-neck. The shirt sticky with sweat by now.

His tan abs glistened with sheen of sweat under the pale moon light. His abs weren't that of a body builder but they were defiantly there. Two lines cut across then down his lower body leading to his member. An almost non-existent happy trail peeking out from his sandy cargo shorts.

Without a second thought he stripped down to his birthday suit and waded into the cool water. Once the water reached his aching side, that was now black and blue, he growled in pain. The cool water battling his feverish skin.

"Maybe now you've learned your lesion."

Kiba jumped at the calm voice, whirling around to find Shino standing at the bank, his arms crossed.

"Shino?"Kiba said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help you." Shino sighed

"I don't need help!" Kiba protested crossing his arms

"Fine I'm sure your mother will take care of it just as good as I can." Shino said beginning to walk away

"Shino wait!" Kiba shouted, splashing around till he was only waist high in water. "You can help." He said lowering his head in defeat.

Shino seemed taken aback at first, before he regained the control over the show of his emotions. Something must truly wrong for Kiba to just give up so easily. Noticing Kiba was now waiting on Shino, he grabbed the only clothing he hadn't hidden, Kiba's boxers. Tossing them to the boy he then gestured he come closer.

Shino waited as Kiba dressed then closed the distance between them, Shino opened a jar of medicine and rubbed it on Kiba's side gently. Shino then bandaged Kiba from chest to his waist. Shino circled around Kiba making sure his bandages were okay before he noticed a growing erection.

Shino looked him up and down his eyebrow raised in question.

**- Hope you enjoyed please review**


	2. Hurt Feelings

-Chapter 2-

"WHAT?" Kiba shouted his embarrassment turning instantly into anger. "It's the cold weather!" his faced glowed red in the night, growling he snatched up his clothes.

"I didnt say anything." Shino said his voice calm as could be, raising his hands half heartedly as if defending himself, only pissing the dog ninja off more.

Kiba stormed past Shino, his middle finger flying up to face Shino as he passed him. The bug ninja couldnt help but softly laugh at his teammate's immaturity.

Once fully dressed Kiba jumped into the trees, only then did he say something to the quietly waiting ninja.

"I 'am taking watch." Kiba growled and then was gone, Akumaru following suit.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning they set off; Kiba refusing to speak to the bug ninja. Only causing Shino to roll his eyes, which was useable behind his dark glasses ignoring the dog ninjas antics. Hinata grew more worried by the second, as Kiba wouldn't even allow the bug user to approach him.

Finally Hinata gathered enough courage to ask. "What's going on with you and Kiba, did you guy's get into a fight?" leaping from branch to branch as close as she could get to Shino, not wanting Kiba to overhear.

Shino just snorted, shaking his head no. With this answer Hinata receded, trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

"We're here." Kiba mumbled\growled, the first words he had spoken since they awoke. It was very unsettling to Hinata to see Kiba act so out of character. His usually up lifting mood was now cold and angry; it almost reminded her of Sasuke before he left. That thought alone chilled her to her bone.

Once again as they passed through the gates of the village the worry overwhelmed her shy nature "Shino he's never been this cold before could you please talk to him." The fear in her voice was potent, over whelming him.

"Fine." He whispered his voice hardened, and his eyes narrowed. He didn't really know why Kiba was acting this way. He was only teasing him the other night; he didn't understand why he was so upset. "Just go home and rest I'll figure out what's wrong."

"Okay." She whispered. "Bye Kiba-kun!" she said, his only reply was a grunt. Dismayed she turned to Shino waving good bye before walking away.

As soon as Hinata was out of sight Shino picked up the pace till he was beside Kiba and Akumaru, Kiba sitting on the dogs back. They walked in silence for a while before Shino spoke.

"What are you so upset about?" Shino asked calmly even through he was slightly annoyed by Kiba's sudden attitude. When Kiba said nothing Shino continued, "Is it about last night?" At this Akumaru snorted answering Shinos question and giving away Kiba's feelings, which earned him a growl from his master.

Silence fell over them, and only when they reached Kiba's house did Shino say something. "I don't know what your problem is I was only teasing you." Shino said in a menacing voice. Kiba was acting like such a baby, he needed to grow up. "Grow up."he said

It was good thing Shino had not looked at Kiba but at the same time it was a bad thing. It was a good thing cause if he had looked Kiba's fist would have probably have broken his nose, yet if he had looked he might have been able to dodge it. But that's not how it went; instead Kiba used his momentum from falling off Akumaru to hit down hard on Shino's left cheekbone, sending Shino to the ground.

Shino was dazed for a moment but he still felt Kiba crouch over him, just before Kiba's other fist met Shino's right cheekbone. Again and again he hit him until blood sprayed the ground, only then did Kiba stop.

Shino's felt like his face was on fire so it was easy to feel Kiba's cooling tears falling on his face. Suddenly the weight of Kiba on his stomach disappeared, and he could hear the door on Kiba's house slam shut. Grunting he sat up, and didn't push Akumaru away when he began to lick his face. Using Akumaru as leverage Shino pulled himself up, and then stumbled down the road.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba burst through the door, rushing past his sister, and running up the stairs to his room. Her sharp eyes taking notice of the tears in his eyes, shell shocked she stood dumbfounded staring at where he had just been.

"Was that your brother!" her mom shouted "I've told him a hundred times-"

"Something's wrong mom." Hana said before rushing up the stair's after her brother. Her brother never cried, so something must be terribly wrong. She made it to his room and grabbed the handle only to find it locked. "Open this door Kiba!" Hana shouted, banging on the door.

"Go away!" Kiba Roared all his anger reflected in his voice. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine" she growled "Do it the hard way." Raising her leg up, she swung downward using all her body weight. With a snap the door blew from the hinges. She moved to take a step inside but stopped when she saw Kiba leaping at her arm bent back ready to hit. She raised her arms up in an x to block his attack, but instead his fist met the wall right next to the doorway she stood in. His fist broke through and his arm only stopped when the wall came up to his elbow.

He stood panting, his hair shadowing over his eyes. Without fear Hana stepped forward wrapping her arms around his trembling form. It was like that movement had released the flood gates for he began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ssssshhhhh am here bother." She said calmly rubbing his back. "Ssssshhhhh." She said again.

Their mother Tusme watched quietly from the stairs, her eyes filled with sorrow.


	3. Bad Bet

Chapter 3-

A week passed and Shino still hadn't seen Kiba. The quiet boy sat reclined on a tree bordering team 8's training field, his glasses lay at his side as well as his jacket and dark green long sleeve. If any of Shino's friends would have passed by him without closely looking they would pass by without a second thought. Shinos smooth emotionless face was skyward and his eyes closed; his hands were linked together behind his head, his arms spread wide like wings a very non-Shino pose. At least the Shino his friends have always known.

He rolled his head towards the sound of approaching footsteps but his eyes remained closed. Shino sent a single bug out to discover the source, instantly a shiver danced down his spine at the answer. Kiba and Akumaru were walikng down the path leading to their training grounds, Kiba lay limp on the giant dog, his cheek resting on the back of his hands which were tangled in white scruff. His blank gaze stared into the clutter of passing trees as Akumaru stayed true to the path. Instantly he called back his bug and tried to suppress the racing blur of his mind. He breathed deep and held onto it for a moment before slowly releasing through his nose. By the time he squeezed out the last of the oxygen from his lungs Akumaru had come to a stop at the end of the path. Shino grew still barely even breathing as he tried to remember exactly where he placed his glasses.

Even with his eyes closed he knew that Kiba had pushed himself into sitting position onAkumaru's back, the dogs response a quiet noise. Akumaru looked around to his master, gave another worried whimper and brushed his nose against his masters thigh.

"I'll be fine." Kiba rasped unconvincingly and pushed away the large dogs head, his voice was horse and his empty eyes tired. Even worn his voice brought back the stings of his fists, his pale face still achey and lightly bruised.

Kiba slid from Akumaru and landed unevenly his hand grasping white shoulder fur to steady himself. Regaining himself he released Akumaru and wobbly, almost drunkenly, stumbled over to the nearest training post. Loyally Akumaru followed prepared to catch his shaky master, his tail wagging slow with unease.

Something about this sene tore at Shino and he almost felt the urge to stop the flow of images to him from his bugs. But at the same time the sene captured apart of him and not at all in a good way, almost like a bird trapped in a net or a bug caught by a web. He felt the urge to go to Kiba but felt the weight of a thousand chains holding him down.

Why couldn't Kiba look his way or sniff him out?

'Look this way!' He mentally screamed like he did a lot when he felt frustrated around his friends, unable to dishonor his family with actual outbursts. He envied the way Kibas family shouted and screamed at each other, holding nothing in, a dazzling display of harmonious fireworks. The first time he saw the blinding show of pure open clash of emotion he was left breathless. The boldness of it all as well as the amount of trust they shared with each other moistened his eyes. Shamed Shino slumped into the couch as the family bickered and scolded himself in the cold voice of his father to dismiss the surge of feelings the show invoked from him threatening to break through his emotionless exterior.

"What the hell is wrong with me Akumaru?" Kiba sighed and patted the giant head leaning on his hip. The shackles turned to feathers and closed the distance between him and Kiba, eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck as the dog boy twisted to see, Shino could feel Kiba stiffen as he inhaled.

"Your impatient, stubborn, obnoxious, and oblivious to my feelings." Shino mumbled, his lips brushing against Kiba's neck. "But so was I and those are the reasons for why I want you to be mine." Shino pressed himself flush against Kibas back, his teeth grazing the soft flesh of Kibas ear.

Shino stiffened when Kibas reached over his own head and grabbed Shino by his armpits. Planting one foot firmly forward Kiba bowed forward and arched his back, Shinos weight rolling over him like a wave. All the breath rushed from Shinos lungs as the dark haired boy slammed into the ground, his eyes flying open to blackness but yet he could still see Kibas teary face and broad smile.

"I t-think I need-d to kiss-s y-you." Stuttered Kiba as he wiped his eyes on his shoulder.

"Go ahead." Shino wheezed closing his eyes and reaching up to pull Kiba down. Their lips meeting in a needy frenzy, their tongues battling like clashing ocean currents. Kiba trembled as Shinos toned arms wrapped around his head, pulling him so close their teeth gnashed together. Finally they broke apart and Kiba moaned at the sight of Shinos face. Their saliva dribbled down his cheek and his mouth was still parted, his eyes were closed like he was sleeping.

"Did you just moan?" Shino panted and smiled when Kiba never answered. But a second later Shinos face became stony and he sat up, his hunched back to Kiba. "Kiba I made fun of you when you were hurt." Kiba opened his mouth to protest but Shino raised a hand to stop him. "For your forgiveness I will tell you something that only my family knows about me."

"Shino-"

"No." Shino stopped Kiba and turned to face him, his eyes open wide to Kiba. Kiba stared in shock, Shinos eyes were pale blue and frosted over like a frozen lake.

"Your blind?" Kiba whispered unbelieving. "How?"

"I was born blind, but I can see through my bugs." He leaned back on his hands, leg crossed, and his unfocused eyes staring at Kiba. "Of course it's not a hundred precent since I have to have bugs set up at lots of angles in battle but I've become good enough."

"Good enough?!" Kiba shouted a child like smile spreading over his face. "Thats amazing!"

Shino laughed. "Shouldn't you be paying me back by making fun?"

"Never." Kiba growled and tackled Shino, their lips connecting like live wires. Shino rolled them over so he was on top, and slipped his hands under Kibas jacket and netting shirt. By the time they broke apart for air Shino had removed Kibas jacket and flung it over at Akumaru. They locked lips once more and Shinos fingers pinched Kibas nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp from Kiba. Again Shino pinched and this time Kiba moaned, his hands flying to peel off Shinos wife beater. Smirking Shino lifted his arms and allowed Kiba to remove it, his hands returning to pinch Kibas nipples. Kiba growled and yanked Shino down into a kiss, biting Shinos lips to get back at Shino for his teasing.

They froze as a loud rumble echoed around them and then Shino began to laugh. Kiba couldn't tell if it was the embarrassment of his stomach growling during an intimate moment or the sight of Shino's whole entire face twisted in deep chime like laughter that made his face catch fire.

"My dear Kiba." Shino chuckled and smiled, his white teeth gleaming from under his stretched lips bright from use. The fire on his cheeks became a roaring inferno, the burning blush spreading to his ears and neck. The way he said _MY_ made Kiba shiver and he gave Shino a shy embarrassed smile. "Let's go eat." Shino laughed at that smile.

"More like eat my dust!" Kiba shouted, pushing Shino off, Kiba leapt onto Akumaru's back and whooped as the sprang forward. Without a sound Shino was on his feet and leaping from tree limb to tree limb above the white and brown blur leading below. Seconds later Kiba and Akumaru ended up in front of the ramen shop panting and wheezing, Shino not far behind.

"What a sight!" Kiba heard Naurto holler and looked up, horrified to find all his childhood friends packed in Ichiraku. Many were frozen in different positions, appearing to be in the middle of argueing, placing orders, or just in mid sentence, now they all just stared jaws unhinged.

"Is that Shino?" Ino gasped her eyes widening on the pale skin of Shino.

"Didn't realize you were so hot Shino!" Tenten laughed her arm tangled around Neji's, her wide brown eyes looking at them over both of their shoulders. "If only I had known before." At this Neji turned his head so one eye could pass from Tenten to Shino with a deathly glare which both promptly ignored. Kiba had a hard time swallowing the growl that almost struggled from his throat though he was aware his friend was obviously joking.

"Ya who could have known our quiet Shino could actually be a-" Sakura began but was surprisingly cut off by Hinata who sat at Narutos side.

"Yay!" She giggled clapping her hands together in front of her face. "Does this mean you've made up?!" She quietly shouted, the shout only Hinata could do, a smile curving her pale pink lips.

"Ya, you love birds made up?" Naruto laughed making kissy faces at them.

"You want me to come over there and-" Kiba began growling but was cut off as Shino twisted his face to his and planted a kiss right on his lips. Shino released his face and he looked forward before his brain caught up, when it did his face became a burning tomato. His friends were one again frozen statues and he looked over to Shino who stood as if he hadn't just reached over and kissed another boy in front of their friends. He stood with his hands in his pockets, hips forward with his back reclined in a lazy hunch and his blind eyes somehow giving off a lazy yet amused look.

Naruto groaned loudly enough that many jumped as they were yanked back from the recesses of their blank minds. Now holding everyone's attention the blond drug his hand down his face as if to smear it. Once he finished that he pulled some money out of his back pocket and handed it to a lazily smiling Shikamaru who was leaned against the wall, Choji chuckling at the lazy boys side.

"Told you." Shikamaru snorted.

"Asshole." Naruto growled back.

"Warned you, you just don't bet against Shikamaru." Choji laughed ignoring the glare he was receiving from their blond friend.

"You've been BETTING!?" Kiba exclaimed his hands going in wild directions as he was left speechless. Shino walked over to Shikamaru and held his hand out, pineapple head handed him half of Narutos money and laughed.

"You were right he had the money." Shikamaru mumbled before leaning back against the wall to nap. Shino turned back to Kiba with a charming smirk on his sharp angled face, it widened when he saw the shock on his dog boys face.

"What?" Shino asked but the smirk never left his face. "It's fun." Kiba made a betrayed noise but they all burst into laughter a second later and suddenly all the tension in the room was gone.

A wave of laughter rolled through them all when Kiba's stomach growled loudly and they all settled down to eat, as much as their could possibly settle down. They still shouted but were muffled and quieted by noodles and when the had to stop for air. No one minded that Shino's hand rested on Kiba's thigh, everyone overlooked their sappy moment as they would any other couple and the pair were comforted by it.

When the shop closed the all said their goodbyes, hugging and kissing goodnight. Soon it was just Kiba and Shino walking together shoulder to shoulder, so close their skin brushed constantly. They stopped by the training fields before continuing on home. They came to a stop in front of Kibas house and faced each other, Akumaru passing them to go into the house.

"See you tomorrow?" Kiba asked.

"Tomorrow." Shino confirmed before he took one hand from his pocket to pull Kiba to him, their lips meeting again and again for several moments before they ripped away as something collided with Shinos head.

"Whoops, aiming for the cat." Hana shrugged from the doorway, sticking her tongue out at him when Kiba turned back around.

"Sorry about her she's just-" Kiba began his fingers brushing over his forehead where Hana's shoe had connected with.

"She has every right to be angry." Shino said before picking up the offending shoe, smiling at Hana as he handed it to Kiba. With a swift kiss to Kibas forehead he was gone and Kiba watched until he disappeared. When he could no longer see Shino he turned to open the small gate but stopped to meet Hana's eyes and raised eyebrow, hand resting on the cold metal.

"What?!"


End file.
